The Next Generation
by When You Remember
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have a daughter who practically runs Camp Half-Blood, but after living there since birth, she's dying to see the world. Her ticket out of Camp Half-Blood? The prophecy. But she can't go on her quest without the missing half to the prophecy. The new kid who can't remember anything might be her answer. And for Chase, he'd do anything to get his memory and the girl.
**A/N Hi! So my name is Summer, and I'm REALLY excited for this one. I really like where I've got this story going, and I'm excited to share it with you. I may or may not continue it, depending on if I have free-time, and if it is well-received. If you like it, let me know, and if you don't, I'd still love to hear from you. Thanks!**

I had no idea where I was, or why I was there. I was standing on top of a large hill, overlooking a field of strawberries and a vast house. I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't recall anything without it getting fuzzy. My clothes were dirty and torn, and I could just feel an overwhelming exhaustion engulf my body. I needed a place to crash. I could hear voices wafting from the white house. Tentatively, I took my first steps toward the house.

As I approached, the voices got louder.

"But, Mom, the prophecy clearly says-"

"Paisley, it's not time yet."

"But Dad, I _have_ to go on this quest! I want to try something new. All my life I've been cooped up here. I want to have real-life experiences, not just fight fake targets!"

At this point, I was genuinely confused. Prophecy? Quest? I stood outside the blue door on the porch, debating going inside.

"I know, Paise. I know. It's not time yet. We're still waiting for the other part of the prophecy."

"Paisley, it would be unwise to send you out there alone. You know this."

"But I can handle it, Chiron!"

I took this opportune moment to open the door. Four people turned to look at me. A woman with curly blond hair, a man with stormy green eyes and dark hair, an old man sitting in a wheelchair, and a girl. A really beautiful girl. She had long, sandy hair and clear-cut blue eyes that seemed to pierce through you. She wore an orange shirt with the words _Camp Half-Blood_ printed on it, a pair of denim cutoffs, and hi-top converse. She looked pretty bad-ass.

"Who are you?" The girl asked. Suddenly, a word flashed in my mind. _Chase._

"I'm Chase. Who are you?" I shifted my stance, leaning against a wall.

"Where are you from?" The girl ignored my question.

"I dunno." I shrugged.

"Okay, you're real funny. But, seriously, where are you from?" She asked again.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything, except my name. My first name." I looked at her intensely. The younger man and woman exchanged a glance.

"We don't have time for this." She dug a hand through her hair. "Can the gods have any worse timing?"

"Paisley." The woman gave her a glance. Paisley looked over at me, sighing.

"Welcome to camp half-blood. Do you want the long talk or the short one?" She asked, grabbing a flannel off the table and shrugging it on.

"I don't know. How about the short one?" I responded, pushing off the wall.

"C'mon, I'll take you outside. Mom, Dad, Chiron..." She paused to look at each of them. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Alright, Paisley. Don't forget about Capture-the-flag tonight." Her Dad smiled at her.

"Are you kidding? It's the best part of my week!" She responded, pushing the door open, and walking outside. I quickly followed.

"So, who are you again?" I asked. She flashed a glance back at me as we walked past the strawberry fields.

"Paisley Jackson. And you're Chase with the memory loss." She retorted. "In case you've forgotten."

"And why the hell am I at a Camp for Half-Bloods, whatever they are?"

"Because you're a demigod."

"A what?" She looked back at me again, her eyes flashing.

"Demigod. You basically have two parents: A godly parent, and a human parent. Oh, and all those greek gods you learned about in school? Zeus, Hera, Athena? Yeah, they're real. And you're the offspring of one of them. Most likely not a kid of one of the Big Three, but yeah, you get the picture."

"The Big Three?"

"The most powerful gods. Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. They don't have many kids, although there's about five kids from the Big Three alive right now."

"And you're a demigod as well?" She flashed a grin at me.

"Not exactly."

"Then what are you?"

"Nobody really knows." She responded, walking backwards so she faced me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Long story." She looked at me with a lazy smirk. We passed the strawberry fields and entered a horseshoe-shape of cabins.

"These are the cabins we stay in. There's one for each god's kids, including the Big Three, which remain mostly unoccupied, and they're each decorated symbolically for that god."

"So which god is my parent?" I asked, scanning the cabins for one that felt right.

"We don't know until they claim you. We used to shove the newcomers, like you, into the Hermes cabin, but now there's a separate cabin for all of the unclaimed kids. You'll stay there tonight, unless you're claimed." She pointed to a small undecorated cabin just beyond the horseshoe.

"And as for now, that's the best I can do for you. I have some responsibilities back at the Big House. Just don't leave the horseshoe. Capture-the-flag is getting set up my the nymphs right now." Nymphs? What are those? She turned away, set on the Big House.

"Paisley?" I called. She turned. I flashed an impish grin.

"Nice meeting you." And before she could respond, I turned and headed off into the horseshoe.

 **A/N Sooooo...that's all for now! How'd you like it? Just so you know, the Roman Camp does come into play, but I'm not sure if I want to introduce them earlier, or later in the story. And I'll be adding a lot more characters in, so if you want to leave me some suggestions for names, personalities, and even physical descriptions, I'd love it. And BTW, Paisley is the daughter of Percy and Annabeth. If you have any questions, let me know, and I'll do my best to answer them. Thanks guys!**

 **-Summer**


End file.
